


Forest Encounter

by Chuizard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Demons, Digestion, Gore, Helplessness, Human Prey, Male Pronouns, Oral Vore, Original Character(s), Other, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Spider Pred, Spider Predator, Violence, Vomit, Vore, drool, non-binary characters, non-consensual vore, unwilling prey, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuizard/pseuds/Chuizard
Summary: Don't you hate it when the forest is the home of a spider demon? Like god, it's so obnoxious.





	1. Forest Encounter

Spat closed his eyes as soon as he opened them. He rubbed the lids with annoyance. Going from being completely blind to having eyesight was always something he had to get used to. He blinked a few times and muttered some complaints under his breath, but found his bearings soon enough. With an irritated sigh Spat started his hike into the pine forest.

It was night time. Spat always felt more comfortable in the darkness, even as a human. He didn’t even have a light source on his person to guide him. Spat simply used what gentle light the moon gave him and maneuvered in the darkness as well as he could. Spat sometimes stumbled over a rock or a tree root, but always reacted soon enough to prevent him from actually tripping or falling. He didn’t like depending on his eyesight, but as a mortal his other senses were dulled tremendously. His hearing was unacceptably average, and human olfactory senses were near useless. He hated inhabiting these stupid human bodies. They had little to nothing to help them sense their surroundings in the dark. Even under these circumstances Spat pushed on.

Spat visited the mortal realm several times before, but this time he had just one chore for himself. He knew that a certain spider demon lurks around this realm often, and Spat wanted to find his place of residence and see for himself. He wanted to learn about his newly obtained adversary. Spat wanted to know why a spider demon would spend a significant amount of time here. Demons couldn’t exist among humans without becoming or possessing humans. Spat was curious as to why a demon would want to be human so consistently. He had a few theories, but now he was searching for the actual reasons.

Thanks to Miss Chu, he had a pretty good idea where they lived. He started a few hours away from the actual location so he could keep himself hidden. Staying unseen was also his reasoning for starting this walk at night. Even as a human, he wouldn’t want the other to know he was around.

As for his own human body Spat decided to keep it simple. He didn’t want to waste time putting a lot of thought into it, so he looked somewhat similar to his demonic “human” form. That didn’t mean there weren’t differences in his looks though. His hair was still short and brushed back, but now only had one greyish tone. He was about three or four inches shorter and his eyes were not fully black. In fact, his human eyes seemed to be a greenish or hazel color. This human vessel was obviously aged, but not enough to hinder what Spat needed to do. He would be considered relatively in shape for his “age”.

He continued on for a while without any major obstacles. On occasion he would hear some wild life around him, but nothing to really be of concern. It was just an owl in the trees, a family of deer darting away, or some rodent rustling on the forest floor. There were probably bears or wolves around, but Spat knew that they rarely confronted humans, unless they were provoked or had food. Humans somehow managed to stay at the top of the mortal food chain for quite some time.

After some time Spat picked up a stick he found that was large enough to aid him with his hike. Human bodies get tired, even if they do something as insignificant just walk for a long period of time. Eventually Spat had to take a break. He sat on a large flat rock with his stick lying across his lap. It was then the noticed something unusual. The forest was quiet; nearly silent. Even the constant chatter of insects had stopped. Spat stood up and looked around for anything that would be the cause of this silence. His mortal ears strained to hear anything else other than his own breathing, and his eyes were worthless in the pitch blackness of the woods. Just as soon as he thought that he might not be as safe here as he originally thought, the tree tops stirred. He looked up and for just a second he thought he saw something big move through the trees. There weren’t any primates in these woods, and even if there were they most certainly would not be that big.

Despite knowing he wasn’t alone; Spat decided to act like he hadn’t noticed anything and moved on. He thought that having the element of surprise on his side would help him. When whatever or whomever was up there finally revealed themselves. Surely they wouldn’t expect for Spat to be ready for them.

It was a peculiar sight to see a lone human on the mountains at this time of night. They were by themselves on some sort of hike, but they didn’t have any gear. No backpack, no light... Either they were really confident of their survival skills or they were utterly lost. Either way, it made them a perfect target for the next meal.

Syphious kept to the tree tops most of the time. Every once in a while he would get closer to get a better look at the human. They were in their later years, but still fairly lively. They had only stopped for one break as far as he knew. By this time Syphious was sure they would have gotten nervous. After all he had let them get a glimpse of him in the trees. Despite this the man continued on his walk as if things were normal. Maybe they hadn’t looked up fast enough or had poor eyesight.

Trying again to get the mood going Syphious used several limbs to come down near the human. He didn’t get too close, but he was near enough for someone to notice the glow of his eyes. Syphious saw the human glanced right at them. They didn’t even pause. The man just kept walking. Syphious was befuddled. At this point he was wondering if this man was blind. Well, perhaps it was time to finally confront them.

Syphious leapt off of the tree and into the air. He flew past the old man and landed in front of them on all eight of his limbs. He chuckled lowly as he rose himself up, and spread his arms out for a greater reaction.

Spat looked up at them. Thanks to the glow of the monster’s eyes he could see its facial features. They had a pointed-up nose, two large fangs, and extravagant, curly hair. He stared for a moment. This was an unusual creature to encounter in the woods, but he wanted nothing to do with it.

“Please excuse me.” He spoke to it and walked around it. Spat assumed it was intelligent enough to understand them. He also hoped his lack of a response would make it lose interest.

Again Syphious was puzzled. He rarely had this much trouble scaring someone. He turned around and watched the man walk away. Syphious tapped his chin thoughtfully. Was it possible that he just didn’t do his scare correctly? Maybe another try would do the trick.

Syphious jumped in front of the old man again and posed similarly as he did before. This time he laughed louder at his victim and let drool seep out of his mouth. His chuckle was cut short when he felt something hit his leg. The human had hit his leg with the stick he had. It wasn’t a strong enough blow to hurt him, but it was still a surprise.

“I said ‘excuse me’.” Spat repeated himself with irritation in his voice. He moved to walk past Syphious again. This time one of the many arms grabbed Spat and put him back in front of him.

“Wait.” Syphious gave the human a concerned look. “Aren’t you afraid of me?” He questioned.

Spat stared at Syphious. He looked at his features up and down, as if to study him. This creature was wearing a long coat and had two legs and six arms. There was also a hat with a feather in it sitting upon his head. “I’m  _afraid_  not.”

What a tough human! Syphious thought to himself. “Don’t you know who I am?” He asked, and gestured himself with a couple of his arms.

Spat simply shook his head. But now that he heard this monster speak, there was something familiar about his voice. He couldn’t quite figure it out yet.

“I’m the monster of the mountains! The midnight man! The golden gleam!! I’ve taken over this place!” As he spoke his arms moved around dramatically. He spread them out again as if to show this human that this forest was his. “Haven’t you…? Ah- Are you by chance not from around here?” He asked. He bent down to get a better look at this man to see if he recognized him or not.

As Syphious got closer to him, Spat was tempted to smack this creature’s large face with his stick, but he was too much of a gentleman to be so rude. Instead he answered the question that was given to him. “I suppose that is one way to put it… No, I am not from around here.” He leaned on his walking stick casually. It looked like he might be here for a while if the monster didn’t want to let him go. “Why should I be afraid of you?” He retorted.

“Gobshite! Why, because I’m a giant bloody spider!” Syphious exclaimed. “A giant spider that is going to eat you!!” He pointed out. To prove this fact he opened his mouth wide above the old man’s head. He didn’t move onto him just yet. But he wanted the human to feel his saliva hit their head. Syphious smiled down at them and awaited to see how they would react.

Spat sneered and cringed when he felt a glob of fluid hit his head. He backed up enough to avoid getting drooled on. “A spider, huh?” He said. Spat lifted a hand to brush the spit out of his hair. It was thicker than expected and stuck to his hand. He looked at goo covered in disgust and proceeded to try to wipe it off on a tree.

“Am I not a little old for your tas—“ He then paused. Spat knew a spider demon. Could this creature be him? That would be impossible. Sir S.S. would also have to be human if he was here. “Are you… Do you know anyone who goes by ‘S.S.’?” His curiosity got the best of him, and Spat had to ask.

Syphious grinned widely as soon as he heard his little nickname for himself. He nearly jumped for joy. “Yes! So you do know of me! I happen to be Sir S.S. Otherwise known as Baron Syphious!” He took off his hat and politely bowed as he introduced himself. He then straightened himself back out and put his hat back in place. “To whom do I have the pleasure of meeting the acquaintance of?”

Spat was taken aback a little at the Baron’s delighted response. Not that he was afraid of Sir S.S. but he was completely shocked that he could exist among mortals as a demon. That was something Spat wanted to do for a very long time. “How dare you lie to me!” He growled and pointed at them. Spat felt insulted. As if anyone could pull the wool over his eyes! He wasn’t stupid. He knew as a fact that thing could not be a demon. “Sir S.S. is a demon! Demons cannot roam the earth!!” He snapped back at the monster.

“What makes you think that?” Syphious chuckled at the human’s statement. “Dear sir, can you not see what is in front of you?” Once again he gestured himself with pride.

The monster had a point. Spat was stumped. Has Sir S.S. always looked like this? He didn’t have any reference from past encounters due to his usual blindness. “If you are who you say you are, then I am Lord Spat.” Spat introduced himself and then gave a short bow while he leaned on his stick. Only demons knew of him. If this monster was Sir S.S. he would recognize the name.

Syphious raised his brows. He wondered if this small human being was actually Lord Spat. It was hard to believe, but Syphious has seen stranger things. “Spat?  _The_  Lord Spat? The demon of darkness, Lord Spat?” He asked. He didn’t know if there were a lot of Spats around, but he had to be sure.

“Yes,  _that_  Lord Spat.” He grumbled. Spat didn’t think he had a common name. He also had a small feeling of regret when he confirmed. He knew he was looking for Sir S.S. and his earthly whereabouts, but he did not have the intention of confronting him. Plus, Spat had no idea he would keep his demonic form. It was really unexpected and unfortunate, but maybe he can strike up a conversation and distract the other from the subject of eating.

“Oh! It’s nice to see you! Really, a pleasure!” Syphious smiled and flashed a mischievous look. He then firmly grabbed Spat’s hand with one of his own oversized ones and shook it with excitement. This hunt turned out to be more interesting than he thought it would. Spat glared at him, but didn’t say anything. He silently accepted the unwanted contact to be ‘friendly’.

“So, what business do you have here? Why are you a—“ He paused to think. Syphious didn’t want to insult Spat by calling him a mere human, but clearly he wasn’t a demon now. “…A mortal?” He questioned. Syphious remembered that Miss Chu had previously mentioned the ‘rule’ that demons could not be among mortals, and Lord Spat had just stated this not too long ago.

Spat did not respond right away. He didn’t’ want to tell Syphious his true intentions. “I was simply looking for someone.” He gave a simple answer.

“Did you find them?” Immediately Syphious asked. He assumed that Spat was looking for Miss Chu. After she had disappeared from his castle he thought she might have gone back to Lord Spat. But if Lord Spat is here looking for her, that may not be the case.

“Unfortunately… not.” He growled under his breath. “Speaking of my search, I am afraid I am going to have to cut this meeting short. Have a good night Sir S.S.” Spat said. He then tried to pull his hand out of Syphious’ grasp, but the spider demon did not let go. Spat shot a glare at Syphious and wanted to request to release him. Syphious had a wicked smile across his face. His mouth was agape and an obnoxious amount of saliva was seeping out and trailing down to his chin. Spat frowned at the sight. He knew very well Syphious wasn’t planning on letting him leave.

“Leaving so soon, Lord Spat? Why don’t you stay for dinner? I insist…” His usual cheery voice lowered to emphasize the gravity of the situation.

Spat scowled at the spider demon but kept his emotions in check. “Sir S.S. thank you for the kind gesture, but I will have to refuse. Perhaps we can have dinner together at a later date? I need to take care of business.” He turned down the invite politely. The grip on his walking stick tightened. Syphious was starting to irritate him.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that.” Syphious replied. After all, he did make that promise to Miss Chu! Even if she had left his residence, it was a good reason to keep Spat from finding her. And what an opportunity it was to have Lord Spat here! In the flesh! The  _mortal_  flesh! Syphious couldn’t help himself. There was no way he was going to let him escape.

Syphious began to pull Spat closer to him. Spat growled and lifted his stick. He intended on swinging it at the larger demon to defend himself, but Spat did not get the chance to. “I am serious! Release me this—…!” With great strength, Syphious yanked Spat towards himself, and leaned down to sink his fangs into his shoulder.

Spat was stunned for a moment. He dropped his walking stick and his free hand fell to his side. The pain then hit him. The feeling of several fangs pierce his flesh made him howl in agony and anger. Syphious lingered there for a while and let Spat’s blood fill his mouth while giving plenty of time for his venom seep into Spat’s flesh. He was completely ecstatic to finally bite Lord Spat. When he was a demon it seemed impossible to bite him, but now it was  _so easy_.

When Syphious finally took his mouth off of Spat, he also let him go. Spat crumbled down to his knees. He held his bleeding shoulder to try and stop the blood from gushing out.

“I am serious too.” Syphious chuckled lightly and licked his lips. He savored the flavor of the red liquid in his mouth for a moment and greedily swallowed it. He never thought he would get to taste Spat’s blood. To smell his blood. To SEE him bleed. Oh, what a glorious night it was!

Syphious watched Spat suffer beneath him. Spat panted and groaned. The pain even made tears well up in the corners of his eyes. The bite felt more like a close range bullet wound or two. He removed his hand off of his should to look at it and see the damage. Among the smaller teeth marks were two huge puncture wounds that were at least a few inches deep. His shoulder was completely mangled by just one bite. Spat snarled at the sight. This couldn’t be happening. Sir S.S. shouldn’t be a demon. He shouldn’t be able to be a demon in the mortal realm. It was all wrong! How could this have happened?! HOW WAS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE??

Spat forced himself up to get back on his feet. He wasn’t one to run, but he would not stay here and let Sir S.S. eat him. He staggered a few times before he could get his legs to corporate. Without hesitation Spat ran as fast as he could while he still had the adrenaline in his system. As unlikely it was that he would actually get away from the spider demon, Spat would rather kill himself than not attempt at all to get some space between them.

Running through the forest in the dark of the night wasn’t the brightest idea. Spat did his best to avoid bushes, tree limbs, and tree roots by maneuvering in-between them. It was a balancing act between going fast and being careful not to fall flat on his face. Spat was leaning towards speed which quickly had its consequences. A rock that was jutting out from the forest floor caught his foot. Spat tripped and was sent tumbling to the ground. He managed to land on his hands and knees, but his previous momentum caused him to roll over a few times before he actually stopped.

Spat took a few seconds to look around. For the moment there was no sign of Syphious. He had to make this moment count. When he tried to get up a wave of dizziness hit him. He sat back down and shook his head trying to rid himself of this lightheadedness. Spat wondered why he was suddenly feeling dizzy. He suspected that his human body was overworked or he lost too much blood. It was probably both. Despite this he tried to stand up again. He was barely upright when a jolt of pain came from his right ankle and his legs gave out underneath him. His efforts only ended up with him falling back down onto his rump. Spat cursed under his breath and did his best to keep quiet. What useless human legs! On top of being disorientated, it felt like he had earned himself a sprained ankle when he tripped earlier.

He growled in frustration and pushed himself to the nearest tree. Spat used the trunk for support and managed to stand. He kept weight off of his bad foot and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed as he tried to think of what else he could do now. Walking and limping away didn’t seem to be an efficient option, but it may be the only one he had. Well, it was either that or let Sir S.S. enjoy him for a midnight snack.

Spat soon found himself shivering and feeling terribly ill. Now what else was wrong with the human body? Was this just more side effects from running and losing blood? He wasn’t too sure, but Spat suspected that there may be something else wrong with him. Spat bent over instinctively as he felt his stomach start to heave. After a couple of coughs, he began to hurl vomit onto the ground. His knees shook and threatened to collapse as he puked up stomach acid and bile.

Eventually his stomach had nothing left in it to throw up. After a few dry heaves Spat managed to catch a break. He breathed heavily through his mouth. Some vomit and drool dripped off of him. This wasn’t good. Spat could care less about being ill, but the fact he wasted so much time standing here—

“Are we having some difficulties, Lord Spat?” Syphious suddenly chimed in.

Spat’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice. Without hesitation looked up to see the spider demon right in front of him and looking down at him with a stupid, detestable grin. He angrily spit some leftover bile towards the face of Sir. S.S. “Fffuck off..!!” Spat hissed with hate.

“Now, now, Lord Spat. Don’t throw a hissy fit!” Syphious couldn’t help but to let out an amused snicker. He wiped Spat’s spit off his face with one of his hands and then moved a couple of his other hands grab Spat. “Is this really all the great Lord Spat has to offer? Where are your shadows to hide in? Where’s your darkness? Do you have nothing to attack me with?” He taunted.

Spat moved back to avoid being grabbed by Syphious. “What fucking ir-r-rrelevant questions!” He growled and slapped one of the hands away from himself. “You—YOU knnnow very w-well that I’m not able to… do that!!” Spat’s speech began to slur a little. The lightheadedness was getting to him more since he started to move again.

Syphious nonchalantly continued to try and snatch Spat with some of his hands. He didn’t put much effort into it, though. He actually took pleasure in watching Spat fight back the inevitable. “Oh, it’s just I expected so much more from you! Come on! Are you even trying anymore??”

Syphious’ taunts easily got into Spat’s head. He furiously took a hold of one of the baron’s arms and bit into it as hard as he could. But Spat didn’t stop there. He kept mauling Syphious’ flesh and ripped it apart with his teeth. Spat was so sick of Syphious making a mockery of him. He wanted to make Syphious suffer as much as he was.

The baron didn’t even flinch at Spat’s bites. They did hurt, but it was nothing compared to how much he knew Spat could do as a demon. He actually took advantage of the Spat’s ferocity and grabbed the back of his collar while Spat was busy chewing on him. With one quick pull, Syphious was able to jerk Spat off of his arm and up off of the ground. He also quickly took a hold of Spat’s bad arm while the Lord was disorientated from the abrupt movement. He grinned as Spat coughed and choked at the force of the previous tug on his collar. As helpless as Spat already was, Syphious found him so much more appetizing now that his mouth was covered in his own teal blood.

“My, what a sting! But if that’s all you got Lord Spat, then I must say I am very disappointed. I was hungry for a better fight…” Syphious said. He began to lift Spat up. It was just about time to wrap this meal up.

Spat struggled as he was lifted by his arm. It was uncomfortable, especially since his bitten shoulder was being stretched. Despite the pain, Spat kicked at Syphious’ torso as hard as he could and tried to get the demon to let him go. Syphious didn’t stop. Spat looked down to see Syphious’ mouth open disturbingly wide and his pointed teeth fold back. He continued kicking as hard as he could to keep himself from descending to that repulsive maw. He loathed being reduced to a disgraceful, struggling piece of meat.

If he couldn’t physically stop Syphious from eating him, Spat could at least try to talk him out of it. “What will you even gain from eating me like this? Nnnothing! This… this isn’t even me! Y-you are not even eating mme!! This is just a human sssshell that I am using! You will accomplish a-a-absolutely nothing by doing thisss!! Do you not see how pointless this is? Or are! You! That! Daft?!” Spat punctuated his last sentence with rough kicks to Syphious’ face and teeth.

To Spat’s surprise, Syphious actually closed his mouth and lowered him a tad. A hand came up to his chin as he tapped it in thought and considered Spat’s words. The lord did have a good point… but on the other hand… “Yeeeeesss… You may only be in a feeble human form… But!!” Syphious smirked devilishly. “I know it’s  **you**  inside of it!! Oh, Lord Spat, you do know how much I want you inside of me! I would be daft not to eat you!” He replied gleefully. “This was bound to happen! You can even say that this is fate, and you can’t escape the unavoidable…” Syphious’ voice lowered to a grim tone. To prove his point even further, the baron squeezed Spat’s arm with his hand until he heard a gut retching crack.

Spat gasped as he heard the crack of his bones. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but not a single word left his lips. He was literally speechless and for the moment he was also astonished.

“Oh, what’s the matter Spatty? Cat’s got your tongue?” Syphious teased Spat playfully. He was very content with Spat’s response. Not only did he break his arm. It appeared that Syphious also broke Spat’s will!

With or without a retort, Syphious went ahead and raised Spat above him. This time his tongue shot out of his mouth when he opened it. The appendage wrapped around Spat’s pesky legs in case they decided to kick at him again.

“F-fuck…!” Spat snapped out of his daze. “Fuck! Fuckkkfffuck!! NNNNOOO!!” He shouted in protest and shivered. He felt like throwing up again when he felt the thick, chilling saliva cover his lower body. At this point Syphious had let go of Spat’s arm to let him sink inside him. He used his free hand to grab the edge of Syphious’ mouth and pulled to keep himself from going further down the humongous throat. Syphious moved his fangs to dig into Spat’s palm, but Spat refused to let go.

He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. This encounter seemed all too surreal. Spat grunted in effort and managed to pull himself up by a few inches. That was as far as Syphious let him go. He used his tongue and a couple of his limbs to get his prey back under control. His tongue moved up to wrap around Spat’s neck tightly and rub against his face. At the same time he used one hand to peel Spat’s grip off of his lips and used the another to push the top of his head down.

Spat gagged and choked. He was both disgusted and being strangled by Syphious’ atrocious tongue. No amount of stubbornness or willpower could keep his grip on Syphious’ jaws. He was forced to let go. Spat finally descended far enough for Syphious to close his mouth. The baron hummed with satisfaction. He used a few hands and pushed against his throat to help Spat fall to his stomach. He knew it wasn’t the end of the old codger, but to have him in his gut was sure  **ful** _filling_!

Somehow Syphious’ body expanded enough to fit Spat inside. Spat was a little alarmed by how easily he slid down the baron’s throat. He went down further and further with each swallow. Spat thought Syphious was going to suffocate him to death with his uncanny tongue. When he arrived at Syphious’ stomach the long appendage finally let him go. Spat gasped for air and coughed. He inhaled greedily several times before he realized he could breathe. Syphious’ insides felt clammy, slimy, and chilling. Spat scanned his new surroundings to see what exactly the insides of Syphious looked like. Unfortunately, it was too dark to see much. Everything just appeared to be gooey shade of teal.

Spat waited for a couple of minutes. He was expecting the digestion process would start almost immediately, and end his pathetic mortal life or at least make it agonizing. But there was no pain. Not even a hint of irritant. All he could hear was his own breathing and Syphious’ pulse. Spat was thankful for the quietness and started to think of possible ways out. He decided to try and move around to see if he could push himself out. All surfaces were covered in slime-like liquid. This made it impossible to gain some sort of footing. Every time Spat tried to stand, he would slip back down. Every time he tried to grab something to pull him up, he would lose his grip instantaneously. All of his attempts were thwarted by Syphious’ damned slick innards. On top of that his shoulder and sprained ankle complained whenever they were moved or had pressure put on them.

Meanwhile Syphious had moved himself to lean against a tree. He was savoring the flavor of Spat and his blood with the taste buds that lined his stomach. The baron let out a chuckle when he felt Spat start to move about inside him. By now Spat should have realized that there is no escape for him. “Comfortable?” He taunted his latest meal.

Spat heard Syphious’ question. His voice was a tad muffled, but he could still understand him. He growled in irritation, but chose not to respond to his captor. Instead he bit into the wall of flesh in front of him. If he couldn’t climb out, then Spat would make his own exit. He snarled as he chomped into the flesh, spat it out and bit again. Spat also used his nails to claw at the side of the stomach. Spat wanted to rip open the baron’s insides to make him suffer.

“Hmm, guess not...” Syphious commented. He was mostly talking to himself. It was a little painful to have someone trying to chew out of your insides, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t bear. Besides, the baron knew that he could regenerate faster than Spat could bite. He thought about sharing this information with Spat, but Syphious decided against it and figured Spat would eventually figure it out for himself or get tired.

Spat continued to eat away at Syphious’ flesh. It had the repulsive consistency of jello and tasted bitter. The baron’s blood stung his tongue and the inside of his mouth, but neither taste nor sting deterred him from trying to break though the stomach’s walls. He kept at it for a while before his own body forced him to stop. His nausea had caught up with him. Spat heaved a few times before spitting up what little bile was left in him. Spat wheezed in-between dry heaves. When he finally got the chance he looked at his progress. Spat could see teeth marks and scratches where he had been working. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped when he saw the marks and the decent size hole he made disappear and fill itself in. Within moments it looked like Spat had never even tried to chew out of Syphious.

Reality was finally sinking in. There was no way for Spat to escape. His heart started to race and his body began to tremble. While Spat himself couldn’t feel fear, his human body was panicking. “Ffffuck…” He whispered so Syphious couldn’t hear him.

However Syphious did notice that Spat had settled down. “Ah, giving up already? You disappoint me Lord Spat—or should I just call you ‘Lunch’ Spat?” He snorted, amused at his own wit.

Syphious was clearly trying to rile up Spat. His speech was still exasperated. “You knnow very… well t-that I cannot—!” Suddenly he felt sharp, burning pain in both of his feet. It tingled and slowly spread up to his calves. Spat recognized the feeling. The stomach acid had begun eating away at his nervous system. Spat began to bang on the stomach wall with his fists. “D-do nnot fuckin di-gessst me S.S.! Spit mme out thisss in-stannt o-or I will—!”

Syphious interrupted him. “You’ll  _what_ , Spat? Bite me again? Struggle powerlessly? You’re not exactly in a position to be making demands…” He pointed out. “Nary worry though! It will only be another two or three!”

As right as Syphious was, Spat would rather die before he would admit it. He stopped hitting the baron’s insides for the moment. It sounded like Syphious had said something significant but he did not finish his sentence. “Two or th-three what?” He grumbled his question.

“Hours, Spatty. You get to be conscious for at least two more hours!” Syphious chimed gleefully. He smiled down at his bloated stomach and imagined Spat’s horrified expression.

Spat immediately regretted asking. He wondered if it was really going to take that long or if Syphious was just lying to fuck with him. Spat was going to retort when the acid started becoming more than a nuisance. It felt like the skin on his legs was boiling off. His struggles began anew and he shouted and cursed at Syphious. “I will hunt you down,  _Baron_   _Syphious_!! I will find everything and everyone you ever loved and obliterate them right in front of your eyes! And then I will crack your head open and. Eat. Your. Fucking. Brains. Out!” He promised. Spat emphasized his last sentence with harsh punches to the baron’s guts.

Syphious got chills from Spat’s words but he was far from afraid; he was  _excited_. And the way the Lord Spat said his full name was exquisite! “I’ll hold you to that.” Syphious’ voice was quiet; almost breathless. Just the mere thought of Spat hunting him made the baron wish he could digest the lord faster so he could get on with it.

Spat even attempted to push out of the stomach, but the walls did not give in to his efforts. Each push only slid him back into the acid. He then tried kicking the stomach as hard as he could with his good leg. This thrashing only covered Spat in more scorching liquid. It splashed up and some of the acid got into his eyes. This caused an instant burning sensation in his eyes and made Spat screech out in agony. It felt like his eyes were frying out of his skull! His eyes teared up in vain. No amount of blinking, crying, or rubbing relieved them. Spat could hear Syphious’ mocking voice but couldn’t identify the words he was saying under his own screaming and anguish.

His wounds and the venom in his blood made it very difficult for Spat to keep up his struggles. He stilled and panted as he tried to regain his strength, but Spat’s human body had no more strength in it. The sweltering pain had spread all over his body at this point. He was pretty sure he was blinded too. Spat couldn’t even feel his fingertips or toes. He tried moving them, but they didn’t respond. All his limbs were heavy as if they were filled with lead. As much as he hated giving Syphious the pleasure of killing and consuming him, Spat knew that there wasn’t anything he could do about it. At least not now; not in this realm.

Minutes ticked away slowly as Spat continued to suffer in a pool of Syphious’ stomach acid. Syphious may have tried to talk to him a few more times, but Spat refused to give him a response. He didn’t want to and probably wasn’t even capable of speaking if he did. Eventually the acid got to his brain and started to dissolve it mercilessly. That’s when Spat blacked out and was released from his mortal form.

Spat woke in his bed with a sudden start. He immediately sat up and fought the blankets and sheets off of himself. He was drenched in a cold sweat. Spat grumbled as his sweat reminded him of the feeling of Syphious’ disgusting drool. He was furious at the baron, but mostly he was mad with himself. Failure wasn’t an easy thing to swallow for Spat. He covered his face with both of his hands shamefully. His efforts were just thwarted! He didn’t even learn anything! He—wait. Maybe he did learn something.

Spat realized he managed to acquire some new knowledge on the spider demon. Sir S.S. also went by the name of Syphious and a few other inadequate titles. He learned how he ate and digested victims. Most importantly of all, Spat discovered that Syphious could keep his demonic form in the mortal realm.

Jealously and raged bubbled up inside Spat. Why could Syphious —just some insignificant, low-life spider demon— mingle among humans without becoming a mortal himself? Why could he do it and why couldn’t Spat? Spat had done more than enough to earn that right. Hell, he worked even harder to research and find a way to do it! There had to be some sort of loop hole or glitch in the system that he didn’t know about. That was the only possible explanation.

Unless…

Spat removed his hands from his face as he had a revolutionary thought.

_What if Syphious wasn’t a demon?_


	2. Art Based on Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Sinsnail on aryion.com!!


End file.
